Prank Calls With You
by Zcyler
Summary: One hot afternoon, One phone, many victims to call. Taiki, Takuya and Ren make one boring afternoon into a fun one as they prank members of the Raimon Soccer team! - O N E S H O T -


**HOLY CRUD… Longest on-shot ever… even longer than any chapter I've ever written.**

**Taiki: But anyway this one shot I dedicated to xXRenakuxRawrzXx. She got Tripp a 3 month premium membership on DeviantART.**

**Takuya: And of course has us in one of her fics!**

**Tripp: It's somewhat related to Twins At Heart but not with the actual plot of it.**

**TnT: Tripp doesn't own Inazuma Eleven just the plot of this story and us.**

* * *

><p>The sun blazed high in the sky, shedding its many hot rays over Raimon Junior High. Although class had been let out for the day, there were still many lingering students buzzing around the grounds, scattered in the many after school club activities and sports practises that consisted normally after school. But as this very hot day was a Thursday meant that Raimon's soccer team did not have practise today. In fact, this was the one day of the week where the soccer players were busy with un-soccer related work and hobbies.<p>

All were busy except one certain development team captain. Renaku Valentine was sprawled out on the cold wooden floor of the soccer clubhouse trying to avoid the deadly heat waves of the sun while cooling down under than shade that the clubhouse. Not only was the heat killing her but the boredom she contained was also killing her.

As much as she wanted to hang out with all her friends, all of them were busy. Most of the girls of the development team including Hitomi, Shime, Seiko, Haruka, Mimiru had gone out to the mall where Ren had kindly declined the offer while she had recalled Shizuka had gone out somewhere with Edgar Valtinas to well… how would she know? She did know that Aki, Haruna, Natsumi and Fuyuka had gladly decided to trail behind the mall-goers.

And as for the boys? Well she knew that Taiki and Takuya were at baseball practise and she had no clue where Zazie and Remi were. Her brother Nozomi's location was also questionable. While the various boys from the main team were somewhat scattered around the campus.

This was a very boring day indeed, and she wished someone could rescue her from it. And as if the sun could hear her thoughts, the club door opened with two very sweaty twins who collapsed on the cold floor beside her.

"Floor… so cold…" Takuya moaned in contact with the floor.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you had baseball practise?" Ren said as she at up to greet the twins. "But boy am I glad to see you,"

"Well they were having outfield practise" Taiki spoke still lying on the floor "So being pitcher and catcher, we weren't really needed."

"And what are you doing here? Don't you have like nothing on?" Takuya spoke.

"Well… I'm bored… and it's hot today… and the clubhouse is like the coldest place there is." Ren said as the twins laughed.

"Well if I have an idea," Takuya said as he sat up.

Ren looked at him questionably as he walked over and grabbed his phone from his baseball bag

Takuya grinned at his brother, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If that's what I'm thinking," Taiki grinned back.

"Prank Calls!" The twins said in unison.

"That sounds great! Let's do it! Nozomi and I used to do it all the time when we were bored in the summer. It was a lot of fun!" she said happily, happy she had something to do.

"So, who do we prank call first?" she asked the twins. The twins thought for a minute before Takuya started grinning cheekily.

"I have an idea," he said as he started dialling a number. As the dial tone started he put it on speaker phone and waited until someone answered.

"_Hello?"_ Taiki stifled a giggle as they heard Tsunami's voice filter through the speakers.

"Yes?" Takuya said in an Indian accent and Ren grinned.

"_Hello?"_ Tsunami's said in utter confusion causing Ren to cover Taiki's voice to muffle his laughter.

"Yes sir, can I help you?" Takuya asked in the same accented voice.

_"Umm… you called me,"_ Tsunami said in the same uncertain and confused voice.

"No I'm pretty sure you called me, now what can I help you with?" Taiki could hear Touko who was probably with him asking what was going on.

"_No I didn't! You called me!"_ Tsunami argued back.

"Seriously child! If you do not tell me what you want I am going to have to call the Police," Takuya could see the two clutching their stomachs from laughter.

_"The police? But dude, I didn't even call you!"_ Tsunami protested, his voice becoming frightened.

"Yes you did call me! Now, I may have to call the police," Takuya said before hanging up and immediately the three of them blew into laughter.

"Yuya… that was hilarious…" Ren said still laughing. "Who next?"

Taiki stifled a laugh as he grabbed his brothers phone and dialled and number. Putting it to speaker, cleared his throat as Someoka's voice filtered through the speakers.

"_Hello?"_ Someoka said.

"Hello, is Bob there?" he asked in the same voice.

_"No, he is not,"_ Someoka said.

"Sorry, wrong number," Taiki said before hanging up and grinned.

"How many times do you do this?" Ren asked.

"Until Someoka gets annoyed," Taiki answered simply.

Ren laughed, "I don't think that's gonna take long."

Taiki grinned as he did this about five more times. On the sixth time, Someoka answered.

"_NO BOB IS NOT HERE!"_ he said in an irritated voice. Taiki grinned. This was his big moment.

"Hi, I'm Bob. Have there been any messages for me?" he asked. With a grunt, Someoka hung up the phone and Taiki, Takuya and Ren fell to the ground in laughter.

"I think it's time to call back Tsunami" she said before dialing and giving the phone to Takuya.

"Hello?" he asked. Taiki sighed.

"You again! I told you to stop calling me! Now I'm going to have to call the police," Taiki said in his fake accent. Tsunami went all panicky.

"No, please don't! I'm only fifteen! What fifteen year old wants to go to jail! I don't wanna go to jail!" Tsunami bawled. Taiki grinned.

"Ok kid, I'll let ya off with a warning. If you call me again, though, the police will find you," Taiki said before hanging up.

Takuya wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes as he asked, "Why not call Gouenji or Kidou?"

Taiki laughed "I don't think they are too dumb to fall for stuff like that."

"But I've got a better idea!" Ren said as she grabbed the phone from Taiki and dialled the number.

"_Heeellooo!"_ The voice of Urabe Rika sang through.

"Umm… hey Rika…it's me Ichinose… I have something to tell you…" Ren said trying to fake Ichinose's voice.

"_Darling…. What is it?"_ Her voice obviously hoping for her true love to confess his never-ending love to her.

"I've… found someone else…" Taiki and Takuya were covering each other's' mouths to keep themselves from laughter.

_"What… but d-darling… what about us… I gave you my never-ending love… I GAVE YOU MY LOVEY-DOVEY DISH"_ Rika screamed.

"Bye Rika…" Ren stuttered before hanging out and started laughing. The twins, rolling on the floor laughing along with her.

"Best… prank… call... yet," Takuya stuttered.

"Hold on… I got one more…" Taiki said grabbing the phone once more.

"_Hello?"_ The voice said.

"Uh, hello? Is this Nagumo Haruya?" Taiki asked in a southern accent.

_"Yes, who is this?"_ he asked. Taiki grinned before continuing.

"Uh, yes, this is Hikaru from MustardForLife dot com. I just want to know where we should deliver your mustard," Taiki asked in the same voice as Takuya almost burst out laughing, remembering the time where they had pulled the same prank on their older brother Hirro when they were younger.

_"Uh, what?"_ Burn asked, confused.

Taiki grinned and proceeded. "Yes, we have you down for one thousand kilos of mustard," Taiki said.

_"Wait, what? I never ordered Mustard,"_ he said, confused, slightly annoyed.

Takuya muffled his giggles."Uh, yes you did Mr. Nagumo. I have the order form right here. So, where should I deliver it?" Taiki asked, breathing in silently, muffling his own laughs.

_"Ok, I don't know who you are or who made you call-"_ Burn started before Taiki cut him off.

"My name's Hikaru sir, from accounting," Taiki said. Burn sounded ticked off.

_"Whatever! WHOEVER YOU ARE! I DID NOT ORDER ANY MUSTARD!"_ Burn screamed into the phone. Taiki kept this going.

"But sir, if you didn't order any Mustard, why do I have your order form?" he asked.

_"I DON'T KNOW!"_ he said loudly. Taiki grinned.

"If you don't know, why did you order so much of it?" Taiki asked.

Burn grunted at the end as they heard Hiroto and Midorikawa's stifle their own laughter at the other end.

_"I DIDN'T! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ Burn screamed his anger showing in his voice.

"I cannot sir. Not until you tell me where I can leave all of this Mustard," Taiki said, keeping his voice even. Burn paused at the end.

_"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DID NOT ORDER ANY MUSTARD!"_ Burn screamed.

Taiki looked at Ren, who was in silent tears, holding her stomach and her mouth.

"Oh, wait, this says Suzuno Fuusuke. Sorry for wasting your time sir. Goodbye," Taiki said.

_"GAZELLE!"_ He yelled before Taiki hung up and the three started laughing hard.

"Wait… my turn!" Takuya said grabbing the phone and dialling a number once more.

_"Hello?"_ The voice said.

"Is this Megane Kakeru?"

_"Yes?"_

"Congratulations! You won 100 grand!" Takuya said in a fake female voice. Suddenly, they heard Megane hyperventilating.

_"REALLY? I WON? YAY!"_ Megane screamed.

They could hear him jumping up and down. Takuya grinned.

"So, what are you going to do with 1 hundred grand?" Takuya asked.

_"I finally can go to America and buy limited edition figures! Especially America's limited version of Cosmic Pretty Reina!"_ Megane started.

"Really? You're going to do that with a candy bar?" Takuya asked, which made Ren laugh silently. Megane stopped jumping up and down.

_"What?"_ he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, you won a 100 grand chocolate bar," Takuya said, trying to keep his voice even.

There was a pause on the end. Then Megane started crying.

_"Bad luck always happens to me!_" he bawled. Takuya hung up the phone and both burst into hysterical giggles.

"One more… to make it even," Ren started dialling once again and put the phone on speaker.

_"Hello?"_ Aphrodi's voice rang through the speakers.

Ren raised her voice to match Natsumi's. "Hi Aphrodi… it's me Natsumi… can I ask you something?"

_"Sure?"_ Aphrodi answered. Taiki began to laugh knowing where this was going.

"Umm… What shampoo and conditioner do you use? I love your hair it's so nice and silky and I want mine to be like yours?" Takuya had already moved outside the club house to let out his laughter and Taiki was close to following him.

_"Umm… Sunsilk?"_ Aphrodi said still in confusion.

"Thanks Aphrodi! I'll send you pics of my hair on facebook when I use it!" Ren almost let out her own laughter, "My hair shall be even silkier than yours! Just you wait!"

Ren hung up and the three of them were dying on the floor from laughter. The three kept laughing for several long minutes.

"That was the best afternoon ever!" Ren exclaimed as she checked the time. 5:00, almost an hour after the twins showed up. The two breathed in as they attempted to calm down.

"So, what now?" Taiki asked his brother and captain, who was about to answer when a knock came on the door of the club house. Ren stood up to answered it with the twins following before gaping at who was at the door. They saw an angry Tsunami, Someoka, Rika, Burn, Gazelle, Megane, Aphrodi and Natsumi standing outside, all their arms crossed.

"We know you three were the ones prank calling all of us," Someoka yelled angrily.

"You guys! I can't believe you'd actually do that to us!" Rika exclaimed.

"How'd you figure it out?" Takuya asked, defeated. Megane smirked.

"There's such thing as Caller ID, you know," he answered. Ren heard Takuya and Taiki mutter, "Darn, forgot about that," under their breath in unison. She looked at all the angry people around and gulped. This was so not good, she thought.

"You almost made that tulip head bite my head off for something I actually didn't do for once. I thought you were my fri-" Gazelle started before Tsunami cut him off.

"You made me think I was gonna go to jail!"

The three of them look at each other, then back at the angry mob.

"It was all his idea!" Takuya said pointing to something behind them.

As the mob turned around to look at what he was pointing at, the three looked at each other once more.

"RUN!" They said as they pushed past the group and ran down out of the club house, shrieking.

* * *

><p>"Goalkeeper training today was so fun!" Endou said as he made his way in the school grounds, Genda and Tachimukai beside him.<p>

"Endou!" They heard a voice call from behind him.

The three turned around to see Kidou and Gouenji waving at them from the distance. Both had just come from the local sport shop to buy new cleats and promised to meet up with Endou when they got back.

"How was pra-," Kidou started before stopping as he noticed Ren and the twins running towards them at top speed.

"Hey guys!" Takuya said running.

"Bye guys!" Taiki said trailing Takuya.

"You guys didn't see us!" Ren said trying to catch up to the twins.

The five of them sweatdropped as they saw a cloud of dust containing a mob running after the three.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" Natsumi yelled.

"You had me think I wasted my money on 1000 Kilos of Mustard! Do you know how that makes me feel? Burn ran at full speed.

"Yeah!" Gazelle said, for once agreeing with Burn.

The five continued to stare of into the distance as the cloud of the mob disappeared.

"Do we even want to know?" Gouenji and Kidou asked still sweatdropping.

Endou shook his head. "Nope, but we'll probably hear a mouthful of it tomorrow from Burn and Gazelle though. Wanna head to the candy store?" He asked Genda, Tachimukai, Kidou and Gouenji.

The four smiled.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p><strong>Taiki: WHY DIDN'T YOU BLOCK CALLER ID<strong>

**Takuya: I'M SORRY I FORGOT!**

**Ren: It's all your fault Takuya!**

**Takuya: Don't blame me! Blame Tripp, she wrote this oneshot!**

**Tripp: heh…. Till next time folks!**


End file.
